


we seek home, every time

by darkmagician



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, mentions of Obito my boy, so much fluff and so much comfort bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmagician/pseuds/darkmagician
Summary: Iruka breathed easier when Kakashi and Naruto were with him. Kakashi did too, especially when Iruka held him like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I really wanted to read something of Iruka finding Kakashi and Naruto when they all got free, and of Iruka comforting Kakashi after it all. I couldn't find anything though so I decided to write some because Kakashi and Iruka are in love with each other. This didn't turn out exactly like I wanted but it's entirely self-indulgent anyways and I wanted to be done with it.
> 
> Honestly this fic sucks, but there's a lot of familial fluffy moments full of cuddles and kisses. This may be the cheesiest and softest thing I've ever written in my life, but that's the only way I see their cute unconventional perfect family I don't care.
> 
> As always, thank you [uzumaki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki/pseuds/uzumaki) for constantly saving my ass, and preventing this shitty fic from being even shittier.

All around him, people were reuniting with family and friends, smiling and laughing and singing songs loud enough for anyone anywhere to hear. Everyone seemed to be shining under the sun, completely overcome with joy and freedom. There was an aura of peace and hope in the air that was coming from every direction, and it was probably an incredible thing to witness, but Iruka couldn't spare any of it a glance or a moment. 

He was running. He needed to find his family.

The Fourth Shinobi World War was over. Naruto - his wonderful, _beautiful_ , Naruto - had saved them all.

And Kakashi had stayed by his side.

He desperately needed to hold them. Every moment he wasn't with them left more time for his panic to settle, images of their broken bodies and lifeless eyes and - 

He needed to find them.

Iruka had been terrified the moment before the Infinite Tsukuyomi had been activated, worried for Naruto and Kakashi and the world. But then he dreamed. He had dreamed that his parents were still alive, and that he and Kakashi lived a peaceful life together with no fighting and no sacrifices. He dreamed that Naruto still had his parents too, but was never too far from him and Kakashi. He dreamed that Minato and Kushina thanked him for everything he'd done for their son, and he thanked them for giving him the chance to know him. He dreamed that Kakashi was never alone or sad, or felt the need to hide away, that he still had his father and his friends. He dreamed that his and Kakashi's smiles were all they needed to get through anything, and just their intertwined hands could keep them alive.

None of it was real. Iruka didn't want it to be. He'd rather have his small family to actually hold, even if each of them were mentally and physically bruised and battered. They were perfect to Iruka because all of their pieces kept them together, even the broken parts. 

Iruka flew past everyone, listening for and following any word on his family, until he reached a large group of people surrounding something. He pushed his way through everyone, stepping on toes and ignoring shouts coming his way, not a single care or thought in his mind except for who was in the middle.

And when he saw them there leaning against a tree, Naruto nearly sitting in Kakashi's lap, resting against his chest with Kakashi's arm wrapped around him, Iruka was left breathless. They were his life, his world, his heart - and they were  _okay_.

They were injured, beaten, and weary, like they had walked through Hell and managed to crawl out of it alive to find a spot to rest on Earth with the sun shining down on them. Iruka thought they looked like angels.

When Kakashi looked up at him, Iruka could see him lose his ability to breathe for a moment too.

"Iruka..."

Hearing Kakashi whisper his name brought him out of his trance, as well as Kakashi's outstretched arm begging him forward into his arms like a vulnerable child reaching out for something he loved. Iruka ran to them, feeling just as vulnerable and overwhelmed, smiling so wide he felt like his skin was breaking apart, and his tears flowing freely on his face as he got closer to the two who held his heart. 

When he finally,  _finally_ , held them both in his arms, Iruka thought that nothing could ever compare to how good and warm they felt.

He was shaking, and he could feel Kakashi was too after he wrapped his arm tightly around Iruka's waist. His face was buried in Iruka's neck and his own was buried in Kakashi's, with Naruto's pushed up against Iruka's chest. There was no space between any of them, and Iruka almost couldn't believe it, that they were here together and had survived a war. That their little family was okay.

Iruka kissed each of their hair before backing away a little to look at Naruto, who was sleeping so peacefully that he didn't think anything could wake him up. His face fell at the sight of his missing arm and the battle wounds scattered across him, but Iruka quickly shook his head and smiled instead; he was just happy he would be able to take him home. He kissed his forehead and he heard a small, happy sound come from Naruto before he cuddled closer to Kakashi.

When Iruka turned to look at Kakashi, fresh tears fell out of his eyes as he placed a hand on his cheek. He couldn't believe he was touching him, actually feeling his skin against his fingers. Iruka fell even more in love with him in that moment, with him sitting against a tree, holding Naruto protectively against him, disheveled and exhausted and _breathing_. Kakashi's eyes fluttered closed and he put his own hand on top of Iruka's, pushing slightly forward so their foreheads would touch.

"I was so scared..."

His voice sounded so small and quiet, and it tore at Iruka's heart.

"I know. I was scared something happened to both of you too."

Kakashi opened his eyes and Iruka could see all of the pain, relief, and love that was pouring out of them.

He also finally realized that they were both dark gray.

He pulled back slowly, their hands still touching on Kakashi's cheek. "Your eye..."

Iruka could see a flicker of torment in them, and he wished he hadn't said anything at all.

"Obito... he saved me again."

Iruka realized that much of the crowd had dispersed upon seeing them reunite with each other, although they were still close by, wanting to see their savior up close regardless of the highly personal moment he was currently in. Still, he knew Kakashi didn't want to have a conversation about his long-dead childhood friend with so many people near them.

So Iruka let go of his face and moved to sit firmly against Kakashi's side, resting his head on Kakashi's shoulder and chest. He grabbed his hand again, intertwining their fingers before bringing them to his lips to kiss, and wrapped Kakashi's arm around his waist. He was surrounded by Kakashi's arm and his warmth, and Naruto's breathing and his calm repose. Iruka looked at him laying on Kakashi's other shoulder and smiled. He used his other hand to hold onto Naruto's, and he could feel the unconscious movement of it curling up inside his hand. The reality of their family - Kakashi holding them against his chest, so tightly and so closely, like he was scared they would disappear if he let them go, and Iruka crying and smiling while holding each of their hands, and Naruto simply breathing and sleeping, snug and safe and _alive_ - was the most beautiful thing Iruka could imagine. But even better because it was real.

He closed his eyes and let out a soft breath as he leaned in closer to Kakashi.

"Then I owe him everything."

Kakashi softly and slowly kissed the top of his head, then laid his face to rest there. Iruka felt warm droplets of water fall onto his scalp before Kakashi nuzzled Iruka's hair to gently wipe the tears away. He felt Kakashi breathe him in deeply, as though he could survive anything just on Iruka's air, and he felt the way that Kakashi momentarily squeezed Naruto just a bit tighter, as though the action would glue the boy forever to his side.

"Me too."

 

* * *

 

Iruka hadn't left Naruto and Kakashi's side in days.

Every ninja had returned to their respective villages after announcements were made about the end of the war and the new time of peace. He was shocked to hear that Obito had been alive and took part in starting the war, but he was mostly worried about how Kakashi felt about the things Obito had done, the good and bad. He hadn't spoken about him on the way back home or in the hospital, but Iruka knew he was feeling so much behind his dark eyes.

However, Iruka had been glad to discover that Sasuke was safe and had greatly helped in saving the world. He had been healed and taken into custody before they all made their way back to Konoha. He was locked away somewhere in the hospital for the time being with no visitors allowed, but he knew that Naruto wouldn't let that last very long after he was fully healed. Iruka was extremely proud of Sasuke, he had always been worried about the boy and his loneliness, hoping he would find the right path and feel the same hope that pushed Naruto in all that he did. Iruka had absolutely no doubt that Naruto would help get him there. 

At the moment, Kakashi and Naruto were sharing a hospital room, both needing to sleep more than anything. They had been healed by some medical nin after everyone was freed from the Infinite Tsukuyomi, but they needed proper care and rest in the hospital, much to both of their annoyances. 

And although they both said they didn't need Iruka to always be there, he could tell that they were happy he was. 

The Academy would be closed for a little while and Iruka decided he would help the village get back in order once his family was back home. When Tsunade last visited, he had asked her permission to do so, and she smiled in response while putting a hand on his shoulder. "You helped make Naruto who he is, and believed in him when no one else did. You are special to him, and the brat too, and I don't think there's even a small chance they would let me take you away from them right now even if I wanted to. They're like little puppies." Naruto interrupted with an embarrassed yelp, but Kakashi merely shrugged in agreement. "Stay with them, I assure you that we will survive for a few days while Konoha's finest teacher spends time with his loved ones."

Iruka was grateful, and he could tell Kakashi and Naruto were too.

At the moment, they had no visitors or nurses in the room. Iruka wasn't doing anything particularly special, but he was watching the sight before him fondly, which was more than special to him. Naruto had left his bed to sit next to Kakashi, who had scooted to the side to make room, and was reading a children's story to him. Iruka had suggested it, and they both let out exasperated sighs as he pushed the book into Kakashi's hands before sitting next to Naruto on the bed. They started off not taking it so seriously, which Iruka would have been more than fine with if it meant they were smiling, but then Kakashi started giving each of the characters different voices, and Naruto started acting out the scenes as he went along. They were both so invested in what they were doing and Naruto was laughing so hard that Kakashi couldn't help but do the same. Iruka loved the sound of them so much. And the sight of them made him want to cry.

When Kakashi finished, Naruto looked at Iruka with a smile that quickly turned into a worried frown. "Iruka-sensei, what's wrong?"

He realized then that he actually was crying, but he wiped away the tears with a laugh that still did nothing to appease the two concerned faces staring back at him. "I'm just... I'm so happy."

He held Naruto's hand, and it physically pained him that he couldn't hold another one. Iruka would have given up almost anything if it meant Naruto wouldn't have had to suffer through this. The only exception being the boy himself or the man sitting beside him. But he was absolutely euphoric to be able to hold his family at all after everything.

He was so, _so_ incredibly proud of Naruto, not just because he was a hero, but mostly because he had never given up, no matter what anyone said or how impossible the odds against him were. He was more Iruka's hero when he showed exactly how strong he was on the inside than on the outside, and he never stopped proving that inner strength to anyone who cared to see. There was no one else like him, and Iruka would never stop believing in him. He didn't know how he could be so lucky to be a part of this beautiful boy's life. He felt so lucky to be able to give him so much of his love, and to receive so much from him too; he made Iruka's life happier and more full than it had ever been. And he could have lost him.

He kissed the top of Naruto's head before looking right into the blue eyes that had seen and taken in so many horrible things, that had cried from loneliness and sadness instead of from happiness and love, but still managed to always shine brighter than the last time Iruka saw them.

Iruka was overcome with emotion and held Naruto's face with his hands, voice slightly shaking as he spoke. "You are so precious to me, Naruto,"  _more precious than you will ever know_ , "please let this be the last time you save the world, I don't think my heart can take it again."

Naruto was silent and staring at Iruka in wonder, as though he wasn't real. And that made Iruka's heart break, but he would spend the rest of his life proving to Naruto that he meant every word he said to him, that he would always be there and would never leave.

"I have to agree with you there, Sensei."

Iruka looked at Kakashi, at the clear affection and love written all over his face that many would think difficult to find, but it was one of the easiest things Iruka could ever do. He knew Kakashi cared for Naruto just as much as he did, and showed over and over that he would do anything for him. His eyes were gentle as he looked at Naruto, who was staring back at him the same way he had looked at Iruka.

Kakashi was special to both of them, and he had been through so much pain in his life, more than anyone ever should, and Iruka just wanted him to always be safe and warm and _his_.

"Same goes for you."

He merely blinked at him in response, but Iruka could tell where this would lead. He had walked into it after all.

"I'm precious to you, Iruka?"

Iruka rolled his eyes at the mock surprise in his teasing tone, and much to his amusement, so did Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, you know you are, do you really need to hear it every day?"

"Of course I do, Naruto. Otherwise, I won't know if he's changed his mind."

Under the light nature of his voice, and behind the seemingly happy crinkle of his eyes, Iruka could hear the small amount of truth to his words. He hated that Kakashi still held onto this doubt at times, like he didn't deserve Iruka or that he believed it was too good to be true. Because it was all true; everything Iruka felt was true and he had never met anyone more deserving of love than the two in front of him. 

"I won't ever change my mind."

Iruka's serious tone surprised Kakashi, who was now looking at him with eyebrows softly scrunched close together, his hand finding Iruka's to hold. 

Each of them had lost their real families, but they became each other's. Iruka felt saved by them every day, and he wanted them to always know that. Kakashi felt like he wasn't good enough, and Naruto was scared they would disappear - their small fears ate away at Iruka and the only way he knew how to fix it was to keep showing that he was proud to have the chance to love them.

"You are both the most precious things in my life."

Naruto slowly looked down as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand, smiling and blushing and avoiding any eye contact with him.

"You are for me too, Iruka-sensei."

He put a hand on the boy's knee, and attempted to ease his embarrassment. "I know, Naruto." 

"Much more than I am."

The teasing tone returned to Kakashi's voice, ruining yet another tender moment, and causing Iruka and Naruto to groan loudly, with Naruto throwing himself backward to lie back on the bed as he exclaimed, "Why are you like this!"

Iruka tried to hold back a small laugh, but failed. He couldn't help it when Kakashi was sitting there looking so pleased with himself and Naruto endlessly groaning about how annoying he was.

"Stop it, Kakashi. You know he loves you just as much."

Kakashi proceeded to give the longest, most drawn-out, dramatic sigh that Iruka had ever heard. "I guess so. I just can't be completely certain, though..."

His pretend sulking was getting ridiculous, so Iruka gave Naruto a look to sit up before he got off the bed himself. He felt Kakashi's eyes follow him as he walked to the opposite side of the bed and bent down so he was face level with Kakashi. Iruka looked at Naruto again, who rolled his eyes again but couldn't hide his smile.

Kakashi was looking back and forth between the two of them, clearly confused, so Iruka held his chin to keep him still. Then he kissed his cheek at the same time that Naruto kissed his other cheek, sandwiching him between them.

When they both moved back, they giggled at Kakashi's speechlessness and the way he was holding both sides of his face, which had turned a very bright shade of red.

"I can't believe it... My family can't be this cute... they can't be..."

Naruto poked Kakashi's forehead lightly to take him out of his daze, although the blush was nowhere near gone. Iruka was very pleased about that.

"Get used to it," Naruto said with a huge, satisfied grin. 

And looking at the two of them, Naruto smiling wide with every part of his face, and Kakashi still recovering from a couple of their cheek kisses, Iruka thought he better get more used to it too. 

 

* * *

 

They left the hospital that night, wanting to have their last night of rest at home. Iruka was worried they needed to stay longer, but Kakashi and Naruto assured him that they'd much rather be in Iruka's cozy apartment now that they could both move much easier and were mostly healed. Iruka couldn't really disagree with that, and he wanted them to help warm up their home again.

Iruka didn't remember when exactly his apartment had become  _their_ home, but he was happy that neither of them stayed in their lonely rooms anymore. He was worried at first that it was too small for them, but he quickly realized that none of them cared in the slightest. They had all only known loneliness, and finding home with each other, no matter where it was, was a blessing to each of them.

When they arrived home, Kakashi had taken off his mask, which wasn't shocking to any of them because they had both seen his face many times, but Naruto never failed to give him a huge smile whenever he did, as though he was let in on the world's biggest secret. Kakashi always sighed in response but Iruka could see that he was secretly glad to make Naruto feel special just by showing him his face. Iruka, on the other hand, had long since trained his heart to stop beating so fast at the sight of it, although that proved incredibly difficult at times.

They took turns taking long, hot showers, changed into pajamas, and sat on Iruka and Kakashi's bed while playing card games until Naruto fell asleep between them.

"He's probably too old for this," Kakashi said with a fond smile and a hand running through Naruto's hair.

"Well I'm not," Iruka whispered back, turning off the lights and gently tucking their boy under the covers before joining him.

Kakashi had gotten in bed as well, curling up in the blankets and spending some time looking at Iruka over Naruto's fluff of hair.

"Your lullaby, Iruka."

His voice was even quieter than Iruka's whisper, and his face was a not-so-subtle indicator that he was overcome by what was in front of him - a sleeping boy who smiled even through the worst, and a teacher who felt everything too much. Kakashi was referring to the song Iruka would sometimes hum for Naruto before bed, the one he remembered his mother singing when he was a child, although he had forgotten the words; and although Kakashi had never outright said it, the song had a similar calming effect on him as it did for Naruto.

Iruka wrapped his arm over Naruto's sleeping form and placed his hand on Kakashi's forearm that was curled in front of his face. He began humming quietly, rubbing his thumb on Kakashi's skin in small circles. He was watching Iruka intently, holding his eyes until they began to droop. He kept trying to keep his eyes open, an achingly sweet and childlike gesture that brought an adoring expression to Iruka's face. He did not stop looking at him until Kakashi's eyes closed all the way in sleep, still humming his lullaby until sleep found its way to him as well.

He dreamed of nothing worth remembering because he already had everything he ever wanted lying next to him, their soft breaths and small movements subconsciously easing his mind and watching over his slumber.

 

* * *

  

The next morning, Iruka woke to sunshine tickling his nose, which he quickly realized was Naruto's soft hair that his face had buried itself in while he slept. 

He sat up and saw that Kakashi was already awake, still in his pajamas, sitting on the floor in the corner by Iruka's side of the bed. He was hunched over and his knees were drawn up close to his chest, hands in his lap, but Kakashi was staring up at him, and Iruka knew he had been doing so for a while. 

Kakashi tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes in a small smile. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

Iruka looked at him, and he knew something was wrong. 

Before he could say anything, Naruto interrupted with a loud dramatic yawn, stretching out his arm so far that he hit Iruka's. He mumbled an apology and got out of bed, heading into the bathroom.

Iruka turned his attention back to Kakashi, but the man wasn't meeting his eyes anymore. He carefully left the warmth of the bed covers and sat in front of Kakashi, touching his knee and bending his head to search for his face, hidden under scruffy silver hair. 

"I can't be Sleeping Beauty if you didn't kiss me awake."

That brought Kakashi's eyes back up to Iruka's, with a sincere smile this time.

"Is it too late now?"

Iruka shook his head with a fond grin, finding temporary relief in Kakashi's slightly calmed expression, and closed his eyes, not asleep but it was close enough.

He felt Kakashi's lips against his own, tender and sweet, as he held Iruka's cheek with a hand. Iruka kissed back and put his hand in his hair, pulling his face closer. Iruka felt like he was melting inside.

When Kakashi slowly pulled away, Iruka opened his eyes and saw that he looked like he was about to break.

Iruka turned when Naruto came back in the room, fully dressed and wearing his regular smile. When he noticed the pair sitting on the floor, and the look on Kakashi's face, his face fell. He walked over to sit next to them.

"What's wrong?"

Iruka said nothing, and when he looked at Kakashi, the fake smile had been plastered into his skin again.

"Nothing. I just woke up a sleeping prince."

Naruto didn't believe him, he had grown far too accustomed to Kakashi's behavior to brush this moment off. Iruka noticed him open his mouth to start talking again, likely to push the subject further, but he threw him a glance that silenced him. The two of them had always loved that they could have conversations without words, like they shared special secrets with each other, but neither enjoyed this particular silence. 

Naruto looked disappointed, and Iruka understood. He obviously knew Kakashi was hurting and wanted to help him, he loved him just as Iruka did, but Iruka didn't think Naruto's good intentions were what he needed yet. He would probably need the boy's sunshine smile after, but not yet. 

"I'm going to get ramen with Shikamaru. We might spend time with the others later," Naruto finally said after standing up, nervously brushing his hand against his pants, not taking his eyes off Kakashi, whose smile hadn't wavered. 

Iruka stood up and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, squeezing it tight in appreciation. "That sounds lovely. You deserve some fun." And he meant it. Naruto deserved everything good.

Kakashi got up too and Naruto looked at him with a quiet sadness that Kakashi pointedly ignored. 

"Watch out for your new adoring fans."

Naruto nodded and smiled, then made his way to the living room, with Kakashi and Iruka following behind him to see him off. When they reached the front of the apartment door, Naruto looked at the both of them and pondered something for a moment, before ultimately deciding to give Kakashi a hug.

Naruto's hugs always poured out every ounce of his love. Whenever Iruka was even a little bit stressed or anxious, Naruto would hold him tight until Iruka let him go, somehow always feeling better than he did before he hugged him. The same thing seemed to have happened to Kakashi, as he hesitantly brought his arms up, not wanting to admit to Naruto that he needed this, but most likely figuring it was too late to hide it anyways, and held him close. 

When Kakashi finally pulled away, Naruto gave Iruka a hug too, and it surrounded him in a familiar warmth that never failed to give him strength. They let each other go, and Naruto fixed him with a determined look of his own.  _Take care of him, Sensei,_ it said. Iruka could see that he wanted to stay and keep hugging Kakashi until he felt better, but he could also see the faith he had in Iruka, and the understanding that there were some things that only Kakashi and Iruka could fix for each other. Naruto stared at them for one more moment, then waved them goodbye.

As soon as Naruto closed the door behind him, Iruka slowly wrapped his arms around Kakashi, feeling the warmth of his back against his chest, nuzzling his forehead on the back of his neck, and knowing that he would fall to pieces if Iruka let him go.  

Kakashi was shaking, and Iruka held on tighter. They stayed there for a little while, Iruka spotting his neck with comforting kisses, and Kakashi holding his hands against his chest, taking deep and heavy breaths. When the shivers subsided, he turned around to face Iruka.

Kakashi was thinking; he was thinking so damn hard. Whenever this happened, Iruka wanted to enter his mind and wash it, give it the comfort and peace it so deserved. He wanted to fill it only with good things so it would never remind its host of all the bad. But Iruka knew better, because they were ninja, and they were lucky already to have as much good as they did. 

"Can we sit?"

Iruka immediately grabbed his hand and sat on the couch. It was old and had way too many pillows, but it was comfortable, and Kakashi liked occupying its corner, which made it better. Iruka sat beside him and picked up the blanket there to wrap around them. Their combined warmth in such a cozy space eased Kakashi; he leaned against Iruka, laying his head on his shoulder, and draping an arm over his chest. Iruka gently scratched his silver scalp and he could almost hear Kakashi purr. 

This was Iruka's chosen method of comforting Kakashi - holding him until he softened up enough to talk about what was bothering him, be it for a few minutes or a few hours. Holding him comforted Iruka too. Much of Konoha, and the entire shinobi world for that matter, would be shocked to see the famous ninja's lock on his emotions succumb to cuddling, but Iruka didn't give a damn about other people and their absurdly high expectations for Kakashi. He was human, and he was allowed to fall apart. Iruka was only happy that he was able to help him get back up, just as Kakashi did for him. It was hard to do alone. 

When Kakashi spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper. "I feel guilty."

He figured it was something like that. Iruka closed his eyes, but only allowed himself a brief moment to breathe and gather himself. "Why?"

Kakashi held Iruka closer and sighed, pushing further into his side. "When I look at you and Naruto, I see what I could have lost. I could have died or you both could have -" He cut himself off with a small shake of his head and a hand squeezing Iruka's waist. "I would have been without you in some way, if Obito didn't sacrifice himself. And I... don't feel selfish for being happy that we're together. For once, I don't feel selfish in my own happiness because the both of you... you're everything."

Iruka's breath caught in his throat. He knew that Kakashi loved them, but it was rare for him to speak so openly, and for him to say that he didn't feel selfish for being happy... Iruka felt a relief and elation that he didn't know possible. Kakashi didn't easily accept that he needed to take care of himself, and for him to at least admit that he didn't feel selfish for wanting to stay with their family was unbelievably important. 

"I don't feel selfish, but I still feel guilty. How can I be happy when..."

His unfinished thought was clear to Iruka. He paused the rhythmic motion of his hand on Kakashi's head and used his other hand to lift his chin, looking into his deep gray eyes. Iruka saw the storm of confusion and self-doubt and, yes, there was the guilt. He wanted it all to pass even though he knew it wasn't so simple. Kakashi could never be that simple, and Iruka would willingly and gladly dote on every part of him.

"He did this for  _you,_ Kakashi. And for the world. He saved you for the exact reason of wanting you to be happy. I'm sure you know that." He said the words empathetically and carefully, punctuated with a serious tone that Iruka reserved for moments like these, when his family needed reassurance over their own minds.

"I do. He basically told me." He looked a little sheepish to admit it, looking away from Iruka's gaze. 

The stubborn idiot.

"Good." He slightly jerked Kakashi's chin so he would look at him again. "Please don't hurt yourself over this." He placed his hand on one of his cheeks, still holding the back of his head with the other. Iruka's eyes were sad as they fell over his face. But they were not pitying. Never pitying, only empathetic. It made Iruka ache when Kakashi acted as his own enemy.  "I hate when you doubt your worth." 

Kakashi chuckled humorlessly and nodded in acceptance and Iruka believed him, but he knew that wasn't it. He may believe he wasn't being selfish, and he may have started to believe he didn't need to feel guilty, but there was still that other thing.

Kakashi suddenly stared at him intently, eyes watering and nearly spilling over to his cheeks. "Why do I still feel like this?"

Seeing the crumple of his face and hearing the break of his voice - it made Iruka want to scoop him up and take him away from everything bad in the world, from the cracks in the concrete to the childhood memories that haunted him. 

He wrapped his arms around Kakashi's head and pulled him close to his chest, kissing the top of his head and leaving his cheek there as he carded his fingers through his hair. He was shaking again, and clinging to Iruka's shirt as he cried into it. 

Iruka spoke quietly into his hair, "You're allowed to mourn him, Kakashi. You can feel happy and still mourn for someone." 

He cradled him in his arms, slightly rocking him in a soothing motion. He started humming the lullaby Kakashi loved so much, and hoped that it would calm him. The way he began to slump against him seemed to signify that it did.

"You're so strong, love. You deserve the world." Iruka wasn't exaggerating even a bit. If he could, Iruka would give him every star in the sky.

Kakashi had lived his life believing his friend died for him, only to find out he was alive and plotting against them all, then for him to die and save him again. It was a wonder that Kakashi's mind was with him at all. But Iruka wanted this moment they were in, so Kakashi could let his heart hurt and never run the risk of it growing cold. So as much as it bothered him to see Kakashi like this, he knew he would be able to pick up the pieces with Iruka's help. He would be his shoulder for as long as he needed him, and he would take all the pain as his own, because he much preferred it to the alternative emptiness that sometimes plagued a stressed ninja, and that Iruka knew had already plagued his. His jounin didn't need to ever go through that again.

Iruka continued to pet his hair long after Kakashi's cries subsided and small sniffles replaced them. He was absentmindedly drawing patterns on Iruka's chest when he whispered so quietly that he wasn't sure if he was meant to hear him, "Sometimes I wonder what I did right."

"What do you mean?"

Kakashi looked up at him then, meeting Iruka's eyes and brushing away a stray hair that had fallen in front of his face. He put his hand on his cheek and Iruka couldn't stop himself from leaning into it. "How did I get to have you?"

Iruka blushed and made an embarrassed face, and he usually was must more put together than this, really, but Kakashi was smiling and looking at him like he was sent from Heaven. And that affected things. "Stop making me sound like some kind of gift."

He gently rubbed the space under Iruka's eye with his thumb, so much care in such a small action that it left Iruka breathless. "But you are."

He said it without a hint of teasing, completely serious in tone and expression, and Iruka could only stare. He was always so completely overwhelmed by this man.

"That shade of red looks very cute on you."

And although Iruka would normally roll his eyes or playfully hit his arm for pointing out his blush, he didn't have the will to do it just then. He just laughed and held him closer. They had been doing a lot of that over the past few days, but Iruka would never complain about that.

They had been hugging under the blanket for a while, content in the silence and each other, when Kakashi said, "Tsunade asked me to be Hokage."

Iruka wasn't overly surprised, especially since he had already done it for a short while before, but the news still made him smile in pride.

"Really?"

"Hard to believe, I know," Kakashi responded jokingly, and this time Iruka did roll his eyes. "Obito wanted me to do it too."

Iruka looked down at him until Kakashi got the hint and raised his head to look back at him. "Do _you_ want to?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe I need a break from highly active duty for a while. I'm not sure how useful I am without the Sharingan anymore anyways."

"You're just fishing for compliments now."

"Maybe I am."

"Well you're not getting any. You already know you're amazing don't be dramatic."

Kakashi smiled as though he had won something. It should have made Iruka want to throw things at him, but he fondly laughed at him instead. He had become much too soft-hearted for matters regarding Naruto and Kakashi, but he accepted it.

"I think I will do it. It'll be good for me, and hopefully I can be some help."

Iruka poked his nose, making Kakashi's face scrunch up a little. "I know you will."

He was looking at him with that utterly devoted expression again, and Iruka knew he was returning the same look to him. Kakashi lifted one of his hands and ran his fingers through Iruka's hair, placing his hand on the side of his neck, his thumb softly rubbing along his jawline. "I don't know what I can do to ever make it up to him."

Iruka grabbed his wrist and kissed his palm. "Have a happy life. With your family. He saved you both times to give you that chance."

He meant it when he said he owed everything to Obito. If he didn't save Kakashi the first time, Iruka would never have known him. If he didn't protect Naruto and Kakashi the second time, he would have lost them both. They wouldn't have survived without Obito, and they wouldn't have been a family without him either. Iruka tried to hold in his tears in at the thought, but Kakashi saw right through him. "He would want you to have that chance too. I know I want you to."

Iruka laughed as the tears escaped, hastily wiping them away as he said, "I'll make sure I take it, I owe him that too. I have to make sure I keep you happy."

Kakashi laughed at that too, wiping away the tears that Iruka missed. "That will never be a problem." He brought his head back down onto Iruka's chest and closed his eyes. "Thank you, Iruka."

Iruka kissed his palm again in response. "I love you."

Kakashi sighed happily and snuggled into him. "I love you too."

He wrapped both of his arms around him again before letting out a happy sigh of his own. "We've turned into such cuddly saps in our old age."

"I like it."

Iruka looked at him and saw his life staring back.

"Me too."

They stayed there for the rest of the day, absurdly content being lazy in each other's arms. Iruka truly felt like the luckiest man in the world, just sitting there under the blankets with his love sleeping on his shoulder, and his hand holding his.

And when Naruto came back home after a day consisting of ramen and friends, he was absolutely ecstatic to see Kakashi was okay, and the sunshine smile and hug he gave him rivaled every single one he had ever given before. The look on both of their faces was enough to make Iruka jump onto them and tackle them to the floor with a hug of his own.

Iruka didn't think he'd ever get used to how they made him feel, and he was more than happy to hopelessly fall in love with them again every day.

_Thank you, Obito. For giving us this chance._


End file.
